The River Never Ends
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto, sensei and student. But is that really all their relationship is? KakaNaru, slight AU, yaoi.
1. Prologue Old and New

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine, never will be. Sigh.  
**Warning**: Shota and shonen ai, yaoi later on. Don't read if this squicks you, please!  
**Rated**: R for sex, and language  
**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto/(onesided) Sasuke  
**Summary**: Kakashi and Naruto, sensei and student. But is that really all their relationship is? When Naruto's life goes from bad to worse, will the Jounin reveal his feelings in time?

**The River Never Ends  
**Chapter One--Prologue: Old and New

Naruto roamed the streets of Konoha with a moody expression, hands thrust in his pockets. He happened to be glaring at little children menacingly enough to make said children squeal loudly and sob uncontrollably to their mothers, who in turn gave Naruto nasty looks as they passed by. Somewhere, deep inside his dark hole of a heart, he found it incredibly satisfying. He frowned, clouded thoughts drifting to a familiar silver haired teacher.

For at least two months now, Kakashi had been having lunch with him nearly every day at Ichiraku's, which wouldn't be so bad for the free meal, if it wasn't for Kakashi himself.

The pervert was definitely a strange one. Sometimes, he would spend at least forty minutes just sitting there, staring at him, and it was _so_uncomfortable. Other times, he'd buy Naruto ramen, none for himself, and read his Icha Icha Paradise until Naruto had finished, which was also kind of confusing.

_Two months! _Naruto thought, scrubbing his chin angrily in heavy contemplation. _And I'm so getting sick of ordering the same ramen every single time! He won't even let me order my own food, tch! There's soooo many more delicious flavors, that bastard!_

"Yo," a startlingly calm voice came from his side, scaring him half to death and causing a high pitched shriek to erupt from his mouth. He flailed about, arms pin wheeling in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't _do_that!" Naruto bellowed, clutching his pounding heart as the silver haired man smiled cheekily at him with his eye. People were staring at the spectacle the two were making, disapproving looks on nearly every face.

"You were taking too long. I had to come and find you, something wrong?" Kakashi asked, his voice never losing its monotone, nose stuck religiously in his book.

Blushing, Naruto scrunched up his nose, trying desperately to not catch the taller man's eye. "Well, you see Kakashi-sense, I'm kind of. . . er sick of beef ramen. Can I have something else, perhaps? Miso, shrimp, chicken, pork?"

Only half paying attention, Kakashi's eye was following along with his book, while sneaking periodic glances back at the frustrated blond. "I'm not a charity, Naruto."

"Whaaaat, beef is the most--"

"Then it's settled," Kakashi replied happily, taking Naruto's arm none too gently and dragging him along on the road of life. "Beef ramen, it is."

Naruto's eyes were spinning excessively, feeling drool splatter out of his open mouth akin to a dog, glaring at the silver blur leading him along. "But Kakashi!" he whined.

Kakashi had successfully planted Naruto's ass in a seat beside him at the stand not five minutes later, grinning to himself but not breaking eye contact from Icha Icha Paradise once.

Naruto sighed, decidedly bored. He fiddled with the hem of his atrocious orange jumper before two bowls of ramen were placed on the table, and began to eat, shoveling in as many noodles he could fit into his mouth until the dish was completely squeaky clean. Practically washed, Kakashi noted dully.

Silence.

"Naruto?"

Looking up, Naruto's blue eyes' met Kakashi's dead gray one. "Yes, Kakashi?" Maybe today would be the day something worth mentioning would happen, and they wouldn't just eat ramen and leave!

Kakashi looked up from the book, placing it languidly on the table, and pushed away his full bowl half-hazardously. He yawned, making a blood vessel burst in Naruto's head.

"Let me see your arm."

And in that moment, Naruto's heart exploded. "I-I-I. . . all ready told you I'm doing better Kakashi, honestly. Why do insist on checking?" He stuttered, suddenly becoming fascinated with the table and bit his lip.

Kakashi just smiled patiently.

"Because I'm afraid of where I'll find you if I don't. Show me, Naruto."

Peeling up his sleeve, Naruto lifted his arm, feeling rather bold in the process. "See, no new scars! I told you," he gloated smugly, but there was something dark swirling around in his usually vibrant eyes.

Kakashi's finger traced a particularly glaring red cut bodly, not missing the shudder he received for his effort. "Mm. That you did, Naru-chan. I'm impressed."

Naruto blushed, letting his sleeve slide back down his arm. The heat radiating off his cheeks was incredibly embarrassing, and the way Kakashi was looking at him. . .

"So, do you wanna guess why we're here every day?"

"For food, what else?" Naruto replied edgily, nervously eyeing the way Kakashi was in turn watching him.

The Jounin lowered his mask slightly, and grinned. "No, try again?"

"Because. . . I'm the coolest person in the world and every loves me?" Naruto bit his lip again, heart clenching painfully at his own spoken words. He was definitely the opposite by most everyone's standards. Damn.

"Perhaps." Kakashi chuckled to himself. "You're getting closer."

"Because you want to spend time with me?" Naruto asked with the hint of hope.

Kakashi smiled, leaning down further. "Bingo. And do you know why?"

The blond shrugged. "So I won't try something stupid again. . . "

"No, because of this," Kakashi whispered, fully sliding down his mask before connecting their lips. Naruto's eyes bulged out, and his arms started pinwheeling uncontrollably again. Kakashi seemed to produce this reaction a lot lately. But a weight was pressing down, pulling them safely back to his side, soft and gentle hands on his own. Kakashi pulled away with a lazy sort of smile, hardly hesitant or shy considering what he just did, his mask firmly in place once more.

Naruto didn't even catch his face, which seemed to make it worse. Kakashi could have been hideous….

"Now you understand?"

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes sadly. "Everyone wants the same goddamn thing; you and Sasuke are no different. . ."

Kakashi's own eyes widened. "Naru--"

"No, just, I gotta go. I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei!"

And he was gone; all that was left was a blur of orange and yellow.

o-o-o

**Please review!**


	2. I'll Heal Your Broken Heart

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, never will, never have.  
**Warning**: Shota, shonen ai, angst, yaoi, all that, sex with a minor-ish. Naruto's sixteen.  
**Rated**: R for sex, language, and angsty themes.  
**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto; one sided SasuNaru; one sided Sakura/Sasuke (I hate that pairing! So no worries)

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends**  
Chapter One--I'll Heal Your Broken Heart

o-o-o

_I want to kiss your pain away, and make you love me. It can't be wrong, not the way I feel about you. Don't let anyone get to you, because you're your own person, with your own decisions and not all of them are necessarily right. To them._

_You're mine, and I'm yours. The outside world is behind a mirror and we're safe._

_Fragments of my memory are slowly fading away, and I don't want to tell you that. . . _

_I might forget you. . . _

o-o-o

_Kakashi-sensei. . . _

Naruto touched his lips gently, still slightly awe-stuck at the soft kiss he received a few hours ago, the reminiscence still fresh in his mind. His sensei, his thirty year old sensei,_ kissed_ him. It was disgusting, it was immoral, it was downright perverted!

And yet, he couldn't understand why a giddy feeling was manifesting inside his stomach. Betrayal definitely seemed to be the last thing on his mind, as his eyes closed, and he could feel the heart of the man's face so close to his. Behind the mask, behind those dead eyes. . . Naruto often wondered, but now, the curiosity was absolutely killing him.

"Dobe," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he was forced to tilt his head up from his soft position kn the grass, his eyes greeted with a blur of black and red. Sasuke.

Naruto's head spun back around, blue eyes narrowed at the scowling figure behind him. "What do you want, bastard?" he hissed, peeling back his lip and scrunching up his nose disdainfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting down gracefully beside the vessel. Silent, as usual.

The mood changed instantly from confused and heartbroken, to angry and somber. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip. "I hate you sometimes," he whispered.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the orange sky above them. "I know."

"Kakashi kissed me, ya know. And I liked it." Naruto hoped Sasuke couldn't read him, prayed, actually. But, of course, he was wrong. He didn't really like it, obviously, from how he ran away. But Maybe, just maybe. . .

Sasuke's dark eyes were focused on him, it seemed, but their foggy depths were indistinguishable, and Naruto couldn't be sure if they were _really_ looking at him, or inside of him. He shuddered, and turned away.

"I could care less, _dobe_." Hard, and slightly bitter. Naruto smiled, congratulating himself on his small victory. "Are you in love with him now, you sick fuck?"

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Sasuke grinned ruefully, standing up and glaring down at the blond coldly. "It's completely disgusting. Though, I can see it. You're such a little freak so you go running to a slut like--"

"_If _I remember Sasuke, you're the one who. . . practically molested me the other day, and you don't consider that disgusting, right? Or maybe I'm wrong. . . and how the hell d'you know if Kakashi-sensei is a . . . "

"If he hasn't, I'm in love with Sakura, and don't you _ever _bring that up again. I was out of my mind when I did it, an impulse--"

Naruto coughed loudly, grinding his teeth unnaturally. "Leave me alone."

"Fine," Sasuke hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets hastily, snarling. "I hate you sometimes."

Naruto smiled as he left, thinking sadly, _I know_.

_Because I hate myself. . . _

o-o-o

_WAKE UP DAMMIT!_

Sleep sleep sleep. Must sleep.

_I didn't want to use this, Naruto. I'm sorry. . . _Snicker, hiccup.

Sleep sleep sle--WHAT THE **FUCK**?

Naruto was ripped away from the happy dream of having two loving parental figures swinging him on a swing set when all of a sudden, it evaporated and cold water was filling his shorts. His eyes creaked open sluggishly, hands reaching out and touching soggy mattress.

"Goddamn it," he muttered, stretching before snuggling back into the soaking wet bedsheets. "Oh well, slept on worse."

"Son of a. . . you little--"

That's all he heard before something hard and extremely chilling smashed into his head, but it wasn't water. No, it was another form of water. Water that wouldn't rush off after being splashed onto him.

Fiddle sticks.

He scrambled up, shaking off the monstrous freezing cubes of ice, squealing shamefully. He peaked open his eyelids lazily, seeing the amused face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Whaddya want?" He grumbled unhappily.

"Why, the world of course. What kind of question is that?" Kakashi snickered to himself, amazed at his simply superb comebacks. Yes, he was a truly wonderful ninja, skilled and gorgeous, and absolutely hilar--

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and successful in interrupting Kakashi's insanely accurate thoughts.

A long, elegant finger ran along the blond's jaw delicately. "Question is, are _you _okay?" Kakashi asked politely.

_It's like nothing ever happened! _Naruto thought, puzzled. Well truthfully, the way Kakashi had touched him wasn't very professional, romantic if he wanted to be entirely honest with himself.

"Yeah. . . I guess so. Why?"

Kakashi shrugged indigently, and patted the mess that was Naruto's disheveled hair gently. "Nothing, nothing. . . " The older man trailed off for a few moments, hand still firmly planted in the blond locks. "Naruto. . . yesterday, you said Sasuke--"

"Just forget it," the vessel gritted out, mood turning sour immediately. "I don't wanna remember, now or ever. So drop it, please Kakashi-sensei?"

The teacher nodded suavely, finally taking his hand from Naruto, and tucking it in his pocket lazily. "Let's get something to eat, eh?"

Naruto's mask fell perfectly back in place, and he smiled an obviously broken smile. "Sure!" he shouted happily.

Kakashi's heart died.

o-o-o

_"Sasuke, Sasuke stop. . . nygu. . ."_

_"Hush! Do you want someone to hear us, idiot?"_

_"But Sasuke, this is wrong!"_

_"No it's not. . . unless you don't want it? I see the way you look at me, Naruto!"_

_"You're wrong! Get off me!"_

_". . . fine!"_

o-o-o

Naruto sighed contently when he finished his bowl of ramen, licking his lips, satisfied.

Kakashi, Naruto guessed, was smiling under the mask while he read his Icha Icha Paradise happily, and the routine resumed.

But Naruto didn't have that many objections this time. It was pleasant, even if he had to fake a grin or laugh at nothing particular. It was strangely comforting, perhaps, just to have another living being beside him other than Iruka.

Iruka. His old sensei was getting so busy nowadays, that he didn't have much time for him as he used to. It was depressing, but life went on. He had Kakashi.

_For how long, though?_

Naruto bit his lip, and closed his eyes. No, don't think those thoughts. Be happy with what you've got.

Suddenly, a soft giggle invaded his angry thoughts, and he looked up to see a mop of pink hair tucked behind pale ears.

Sakura.

And. . .

_Sasuke_.

Naruto's heart stopped beating for a slit second, and the breath seemed to be knocked out of him. He glanced at Kakashi, who hadn't even batted an eyelash in the pairs direction.

"I can't believe you've finally realized your love for me, Sasuke! This is so exciting!" The girl smiled radiantly, her eyes bright and joyous while Sasuke's remained their deadened glaze. He didn't flinch as her hand found his, but his frown told Naruto everything he needed to know.

_He's getting back at me. . . _

Naruto shook his head, glaring intensely at the table. But why? What did he truly do to make Sasuke that mad! He couldn't help it if he didn't feel the same way. . .

NarutoKakashi's kind voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see the jounin smiling at him. "Would you like to leave?"

_He knows. . . _

"I'd like that very much Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke was glaring at them as they passed, and Naruto got the distinct expression that the other boy wasn't very happy.

Naruto smiled, and took Kakashi's hand. The older ninja gave him a semi surprised look, but said nothing and tucked his book into his vest.

It was the beginning of a war.

o-o-o

TBC...

Sorry if you're confused. All will be explained eventually. Thanks for all the amazing feedback! I'm glad every one likes this little story!


	3. Look Up At the Sky

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, never will, never have.  
**Warning**: Shota, shonen ai, angst, yaoi, all that, sex with a minor-ish. Naruto's sixteen.  
**Rated**: R for sex, language, and angsty themes.  
**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto; one sided SasuNaru; one sided Sakura/Sasuke (I hate that pairing! So no worries) past Kakashi/Iruka-ish (soon.)

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends**  
Chapter Two--Look Up At the Sky. . .

o-o-o

_It was beautiful, and perfect, just watching you while the wind blew your lovely blond hair. It made me smile, and want to reach out. But that would destroy your perfection, shatter your unknown grace._

_I love you, more than you know. More than you'll ever know. You're everything, and you're the only person on this planet that I would willingly die for._

_What I would do for you. . . _

_But I am forgetting things, your laugh, your voice. . . I have little time left to discover why, and I don't want to burden you. I want to see you happy, like you deserve. . . like you've always deserved._

_Even if it's without me. . . _

o-o-o

"Naruto-chan?"

"What did you call me!" Naruto shrieked, gawking and pointing his index finger at the man perched in a tree, who although he couldn't tell (but he was most definitely sure) had a god-awful smirk under that mask of mystery.

Oh, but he was a crafty one.

Naruto glared, but then decided just to sulk, because Kakashi wasn't paying attention. At all. He grumbled quietly, and jumped up to sit beside his sensei.

"What did you want, anyway?"

Where Kakashi's mouth should be, creased moved slightly underneath the light fabric, and Naruto deemed it a grin. "Oh, just wanted to see if you'd answer to it."

"HAH! But I didn't!"

"Oh, but you did, young pupil."

Thinking better than to challenge Kakashi-sensei to _anything_, he opted instead to slink his hand across the empty space between them and touched Kakashi's book, that he had quickly pressed to his nose. "Kakashi? This is boring."

"Like what?" Kakashi's cheeks colored slightly, and Naruto grinned mischievously.

"I dunno. We could _train_?" The blond winked suggestively.

"Don't feel like it."

What the hell?

This was Hatake Kakashi, and he didn't want to do anything remotely suggestive. How disturbing. His hand ghosted over, and barely touched upon Kakashi's head, before the other man had his wrist locked tightly in his fist, eye closed in concentration.

"Wow."

Kakashi smiled, and set Naruto's arm back gently, and gave him a sly glance. "Too fast for you?"

"I was just trying to. . . act like a caring individual by. . . checking your forehead, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" his sensei returned cheerfully.

Naruto sighed, and scooted toward the older man, but stopped. From his position, Kakashi had a sad look on his face, one of the utmost sorrow, and Naruto had no idea why. But in a flash, it was gone.

Strange.

Shrugging, the vessel paid no attention, chalking it up to another of Kakashi's weird mood swings and grinned. "Are you feeling alright then? 'Cause I just asked you a very--"

"Naruto, I'm perfectly fine."

Hmmm. . .

"Do you still. . . feel _that way _about me? You. . . don't seem like it." Naruto looked down, biting his lip. No one really wanted him in the end, he was just a prize to be won, until someone realized he was definitely _not_ worth the effort. He. . . he was worthless.

Nimble finger's wrapped around his shoulder, and pulled him closer to the older man. "No. Not that."

Naruto cuddled up and nearly purred when Kakashi threaded his hand through his hair, easy and deliciously slow. It felt superb.

"Th-then what?"

Kakashi sighed and put down his Icha Icha Paradise. "I still feel that way,_ Naru-chan_, but. . . I've got to realize that you're sixteen and I'm _thirty-three_ and--"

"I don't care! I love you!"

Before Naruto knew what happened, a sting was rising rapidly in his cheek, and he was blinking at a clearing angry Kakashi. "Wha. . . Kakashi-sensei?" he asked slowly, unsure.

"I, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Naruto, just, don't say that," Kakashi whispered, and took a deep breath. "Don't ever say it unless you mean it."

Slightly stunned by Kakashi's small confession, Naruto slipped away from his sensei and curled up. "Why did you hit me?" he mumbled, touching the bright red mark staining his cheek.

Kakashi almost reached out, but didn't, noticing the boy flinch. "I'm very sorry, Naru-chan, I never meant to hurt you again. You do things spontaneously, and I guess, I do to at times. . . forgive me?" Kakashi asked hopefully, refusing to look into those hurt pools of blue that captivated him so, in the vessel's youth.

"On one condition," Naruto replied quietly, and stretched provocatively, licking his front tooth enticingly.

"What?" Kakashi was intrigued, but cautious of the glint in Naruto's eyes. It was definitely not a good thing, legal, most likely either.

"Just trust me. A kiss is all I want. . . kiss it and make it better, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto drew out the name deviously, and put as much sensuality in his voice that he could muster, slurring a few syllables and fluttering his lashes.

"Naru--"

Bingo. Kakashi's mouth was now open, and a perfect target for Naruto's lips. He puled down Kakashi's mask, and barely missed the surprised look that graced the other's beautiful face. Kakashi was definitely not disgusting, Naruto noted, and felt giddy for finally solving his own personal mystery of 'what was behind the mask.'

His lips touched upon the older man's, and his hands wove into Kakashi's silver hair, caressing lightly. Naruto was practically sitting in the jounin's lap, while Kakashi finally gave into temptation and kissed back hungrily, arms wrapping around the blond's waist, drawing them flush against each other as primal lust took over.

Naruto whined in the back of his throat, keening and thoroughly enjoying the way Kakashi's seemingly skilled tongue touched every part of his mouth, sweeping sensually over the boy's teeth, and dancing with Naruto's own tongue to produce a sensation Naruto wasn't very familiar too, but loved it immensely.

When Kakashi ripped away from the vessel, his distaste was quite apparent by the small, guttural noises he made, and reached out for the sensei to return. Kakashi shook his head, breath uncontrollably ragged.

"You. . . "

"I," Naruto giggled, and licked his lips, tilting his head so his sunshine kissed bangs fell into his eyes. He was high on their kiss, and he couldn't control himself. No one, besides Sasuke, had ever really kissed him that way, and Sasuke's kisses were bitter, and aggressive. Kakashi was thorough, and slow and he tasted wonderful.

"We shouldn't of done that--"

"And why the hell not! You were all fucking for it an hour ago! Why now Kakashi, why is it that you don't want me now?" He didn't wait for an answer. "And don't you give me that age bullshit, I know that's not what bothers you! Tell me, you bastard!"

Two of the older man's finger's came up, and touched his lips, eye closed. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Naruto screamed, and felt something prickle at his eyes. "No one, no one wants me, no one cares! You're just like all the rest, and I hate you!"

The blond jumped down and ran.

Kakashi stayed, and sat back, analyzing.

He loved the boy, loved him _so, so_ much that it hurt. For three years, he's admired from afar, loved what wasn't his and woke up with erections poking through his pants.

All because of the fox vessel, that no matter what he said, was not in love with him.

Kakashi knew better, he knew who truly held the boy's heart, even if he didn't realize it yet.

Uchiha Sasuke was not to be taken lightly when in love.

And that was the truth.

o-o-o

Sasuke sighed.

He didn't hate Sakura, as he once did, but girls were so boring. And most weren't able to keep up with him, and they either wanted his body, or his name.

_Oh! Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke! _

Sasuke grinned. _Like hell._

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what's wrong, you've barely touched your food? Is it. . . _Naruto_," Sakura scowled darkly, and puckered her lips.

Sasuke didn't answer right away, and cracked his knuckles, frowning at the sound that came. "No. Not really. I. . . I don't know why I'm here with you."

He got up, but Sakura's arm shot out, and a string of words that made hardly any sense spilled out. "Sasuke! You. . . can't, talk, just, _STAY_!" She blushed, and down casted her eyes.

Sasuke plucked her hand away from him with a sneer. "Sorry, this was a mistake." And he walked out.

A tear was on the edge of her lash, and threatening to tip and fall before Sakura wiped it away vehemently. "I won't cry, I won't. This, it's only a setback. Sasuke will realize he loves me, he will!" _But he doesn't. He loves _him.

She repeated this until her throat became dry, and even then, she whispered it to the wind. Lies, she told herself, Sasuke couldn't be gay. . . even if those looks he gave Naruto weren't natural, that didn't mean. . .

But why would he walk away, seemingly bored and uninterested. She decided to leave.

Because Sasuke wasn't coming back.

o-o-o

Sasuke growled, and scanned the area, positive one Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto would be nestled in the trees.

He was going to murder them, definitely.

Easily spotting dull silver hair, he crouched stealthily, and ran forward, inching his way further to a position behind a bush, where he could spy on the blond and see if his theories were correct, as they always were.

He saw a figure jump down and run, and it could only be one person. He grinned ruefully and ran after, keeping an even distance between them. Glancing back at the man in the tree, he scowled.

Kakashi would be next on his list to analyze, because something was definitely not right with that jounin, more-so than usual.

And of course, it _was_, after all, Sasuke's job.

o-o-o

He found the blond on the grass, smiling into the horizon.

But this was no real smile.

_It's sad when you can tell when you're friends aren't real_, Sasuke thought. _Friend? Hah, hardly._

"I thought I'd find you to like this," he mumbled. "Acting and angsting. Why do you do it?"

"Because there's nothing else to do. No one loves me, not like you Sasuke. I don't have a fan club, I don't have people that would roll over backward just for a smile. . . I don't--"

"Shut it. You think my life is easy?" Sasuke asked incredulously, putting his hands in his pockets with a sneer. "I had to _watch_ my family die. I'm sorry if you think I'm selfish, and spoiled."

"I don't think that. . . just, I want to be. . . I want to be _liked and loved_."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he considered reaching out for a brief moment, and telling Naruto, telling him that he was needed, that maybe, maybe he was loved too, but he didn't.

And he hated himself.

_I'm supposed to love him. . . hell if I act like it._

"I should go."

Naruto turned, and stared at him with empty blue eyes. The color of the sky.

"Why'd you come in the first place?"

"I. . . I don't know."

Sasuke was gone.

Alone again.

o-o-o

Naruto liked to lay in the grass and think about the old times, the time when Sasuke was nice, which were few and far between. But it made him happy. He glanced at his wrist with a grimace and let another stray tear roll down his face freely. It didn't matter.

A smile touched his lips as he thought of the time, when he and Sasuke were about thirteen and decided to train in a meadow, and of course, he was late. . . but Sasuke waited.

_"Hey, dobe, get your ass moving. I'm not going to wait all day."_

_"Alright, alright bastard! I'm comin'!"_

He rolled over and smiled into his arm, flashing pear-white teeth, sharp and straight. He loved the small memories. Like when Iruka would kick him awake, or when Kakashi would act all high and mighty, before striking Naruto down.

_"Try it, I guarantee it'll work, and you'll be flat on your butt."_

_"You wait and see Kakashi-sensei! You'll be the one sprawled out like an old man!"_

A finger was all it took before he was on the ground, rubbing his ass. He grinned harder, and stopped himself from giggling. of course, the finger attached to his head and prevented him from attacking, so it made him look like a fool, and _of course_, Sasuke had that stupid smirk, like always.

And of course Naruto cried, alone and tired of being a clown.

He stopped grinning.

_"You're such a menace, I wish you were never born!"_

_"No one loves you, Uzumaki, you're a danger to everyone!"_

_"Disgusting, vile, freak. . . "_

He frowned and tried to block the terrible screams from his conscience, wincing as words and phrases, all of hate, streamed into his mind, far too cruel.

And he really did begin to cry this time.

And he didn't care.

He didn't, not at all.

A family. He wanted a family. A mother to tell him it was alright, a father to play with him and tell him to be a man, anyone. He wanted _love_.

"I-I know I'm selfish, but I can't help it."

The only name that came to mind was. . .

_Hatake Kakakshi._

And he even doesn't want me, Naruto thought bitterly.

What was the point in living?

In his heart, Naruto could feel something akin to love for the man growing, and he knew it wasn't a lie. He was beginning to actually care for Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't matter anymore. Maybe if he closed off his heart entirely, though, he couldn't get hurt. No one, no words, nothing, could ever hurt him again.

It was a very intriguing prospect, but no, he couldn't do that either.

_I thought he cared._

That was the entire reason he slashed open his wrist, let the blood flow and smiled a year earlier.

Because no one cared.

And he thought Kakashi did. So now, really, what did he have to live for?

Nothing.

o-o-o

TBC...

I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to update often. Please don't kill me! I worry about my grades before fics. Thank you though, for reviewing, and keep reviewing because it motivates me. And It means the world to me that you like this story! So tell me what you think about it! And, I do like Sakura, especially after I read number seven of the manga. So if she acts bitchy, it's not because I don't like her.

And now that I've finished a fic, I'll work on this a lot more now.

Review!


	4. And Think of Me

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, never will, never have.  
**Warning**: Shota, shonen ai, angst, yaoi, all that, sex with a minor-ish. Naruto's sixteen.  
**Rated**: R for sex, language, and angsty themes.  
**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto; SasuNaru; one sided Sakura/Sasuke, past Kakashi/Iruka-ish; Sakura/Lee?

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends**  
_Chapter Three--And Think Of Me_

o-o-o

_I will not let you go. I know I'm selfish, I know I don't deserve you--I know I'm a pervert, but you're mine. And I love you more than anything, more than _him_. You're children, and neither know what you want. _

_How can I expect you to choose, when I'm so much older, and he has been with you for everything. How. . . _

_My mind's decay seems to have stopped, and now I can remember everything so clearly, it was as if I was. . . your age, with your energy. I don't know what's happening, but if it means just a little more time with you, I don't mind._

_Time is running out. _

_If there's one thing I'm not, it's naive. _

_But I. . . can't let you go._

_Can you keep a secret?_

o-o-o

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's shrill voice made the stoic boy turn slightly, but not stop walking. He did not smile. He did not wave. He stood there, and breathed in a breath he had no idea he was holding. "What?"

The pink haired girl bit her lip, and fiddled with the edge of her sleeve, and looked up with defiance at the dead, cold eyes. "You. . . I. . .--"

"How did you find me?" Sasuke cut her off, and turned to face her fully. "Are you stalking me like the rest of those brainless girls? Are you _that_ pathetic--I don't love you, and I never will, if that's what you're wondering. I barely like you, as it is."

She didn't cry. She smiled, and to Sasuke's shock, she nodded. "I am pathetic, you don't have to tell me that."

When he gave no answer, she continued. "Why do you do this Sasuke? I don't understand." She laughed quietly. "You try to run people down, and make them feel bad, just so you don't have to deal with it. Why?"

Sasuke growled, low in his throat. "What? Is this why you stopped me? Just so you could ask--"

"See?" Her hand shot out, and touched his cheek tentatively. "Do you do this to Naruto, too?"

"The one you love. . . "

It was too much. Before he knew what he'd done, he'd brought his palm up and smacked her. Not hard enough for her to fall, but enough for the sound to echo through his ears.

Again and again and again.

He had hit Sakura. He swallowed thickly, and watched her pretty features contort into a sad frown, as she rubbed the angry red welt that appeared on her pale cheek. Still, he noticed, no tears.

He ran. He didn't look back.

o-o-o

He was getting tears on the grass. The beautiful dark shade gave his heart peace, somehow, and he liked it. He didn't want it to be tainted, and wet, and disgusting, like him.

It started to rain, Naruto noted, as small clear droplets fell against his face in angry waves. _How long have I been out here?_ He rubbed against his itchy eyes, sighing. _Long enough._

Looking up he could see the sun still shining through the pouring rain. He smiled. These days were rare, indeed. He got up and brushed some of the wet mud from his pants.

"Need some help?" a cool voice asked, and he immediately turned to glare, but found soft black eyes watching him. He could never find himself hating those kind eyes. Kakashi smiled. "You look soaked."

"I'm fine," Naruto replied icily.

As he began walking, a hand yanked him back and he was face to face with his sensei. Kakashi's eyes were narrowed. His finger came to his mouth and pulled down his mask, revealing the smooth skin underneath.

"If I have to kidnap you to make you talk to me, I have no problems with it. Your decision."

Naruto stopped struggling, looking into Kakashi's face. He saw sadness, and a deep regret. The boy shook his head, and bit his lip violently, shrugging.

"Talk then. Tell me why you don't want me!"

Kakashi sighed tiredly. "You _know_ that's not true, Naruto. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't waste--" Kakashi cut himself off bitterly, and rolled his eyes. _I'm so stupid sometimes._

Naruto smiled. "Waste time on me? Oh, you didn't have to Kakashi-_sensei_. You're such a gracious person, to spend your precious time on little old Naruto, who doesn't have a friend in the world. . ." Naruto hissed. "I don't need your pity!"

"I'm not giving it to you!" Kakashi whispered, and did something unexpected. He embraced the blond, taking all the punches or bites the boy dealt out with a calm demeanor. "I love you, but you're _sixteen. _Do you really think you'll want someone twice your age when you're twenty? No, you won't. You're smart, Naruto. Don't act like you're not!"

It was so strange. Naruto had almost never seen Kakashi-sensei yell, or get upset. That was always his job. It was kind of refreshing. Kakashi wasn't just a pervert, or some elite ninja, but a person.

"Smart? Me?" Naruto laughed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head, adverting his gaze from Kakashi.

Even though Naruto was nearly Kakashi's height, the jounin still kneeled slightly, and grabbed Naruto's waist, pulling their bodies together. Naruto's hand combed through his unruly silver hair.

"Does this mean you've decided something. . . or are you just trying to ease the rejection?" The blond asked quietly. His fingers trembled slightly.

Kakashi looked into sapphire eyes, and grinned. "It means this," and he kissed Naruto with everything he had, arms encircling the smaller figure, caressing gently.

When he pulled back, Naruto was breathing deeply, and clutching him tightly. "If you want it, I can't deny you," Kakashi whispered against an ear silkily, nibbling on it. He earned a quiet groan in return. "But until you're eighteen, I--"

"No," Naruto growled, forcefully drawing the older man against him again, and keeping him there. "I'm old enough to make my own choices, and you just said you can't deny me. I know what I want," Naruto punctuated the words with a thrust of his hips, meeting Kakashi's.

Kakashi didn't complain. He simply took those deliciously slim thighs and pushed them up, hooking them over his own hips as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck easily.

Pressing a newly ungloved hand on the blond's back, he dragged them both to a tree and slammed the other against it, licking his lips at the mewl that came from Naruto's bruised lips. _Beautiful. But so, so wrong._

Kakashi never was one to follow the rules. He liked to go around them.

o-o-o

Just where the hell was he?

Sasuke growled. He had been walking for at least an hour, lost in complete thought. Unfortunately, now he was staring directing at a tree, who to the untrained eye, seemed to be mocking him.

That, or he was going fucking _crazy_.

No, no, the tree just moved.

Wait--Sasuke shook his head, and blinked, finally realizing that there was something _behind_ that tree that moved, a lot. He heard a faint keening sound, and narrowed his eyes. _I have to get closer!_

He spotted a brush and dove into it, grinning. Now he could see a side, a foot, and another leg wrapped tightly around said side. There was a soft mantra of, "Iloveyousomuch--don'tstopdon'teverstop--"

Sasuke clenched his fists. The voice was so familiar. And somewhere deep inside he was jealous. Two people in love was definitely not what he wanted to see after smacking a girl.

And then something caught his eye. Silver hair was being tossed back by a tanned hand. The moans were getting louder, to where he could feel his own blood boiling, and he knew--oh he knew who was behind that tree. He glared, and bit his lip so hard, blood squirted out.

Kakashi was having sex with Naruto!

Sasuke was pissed.

"Ah--!"

He saw something black fall to the ground, and gritted his teeth. Kakashi's legs were bare. _Fuck! What should I do?_ Even before he thought it out he got up, and made a run for the two lovers.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" he growled, and his own voice sounded suspicious to his ears.

His fist flew into bone, and jaw, and he could feel liquid staining his knuckles even as he pulled back, although no one screamed.

Naruto fell on the ground as Kakashi's hands let go of his hips, retreating to tend to his bleeding nose. The fox demon glared at the seething Uchiha, desperately trying to pull up his shorts with a blush.

When he had his clothes on, he rushed to the injured jounin's side, taking his shirt and ripping it, holding the shredded piece to his nose. Kakashi smiled, but said nothing, grasping his clothes and retching them up onto his body.

Sasuke wasn't done. He made another lung for the silver haired man, but instead of his fist, he had a shuriken in his hand, ready to throw. Kakashi dodged, and tipped the boy, pinning his arm against his back, as blood dripped onto his chin.

"I thought I taught you better than to attack blindly, Sasuke," he said calmly.

Naruto glared at the struggling Uchiha. "What the hell d'you think you were doing! You asshole!"

Sasuke snarled, and kicked his feet angrily, until the jounin released him and stepped back. Sasuke got up and shook his head.

"I. . . I don't know."

"You don't _know_!" Naruto hissed, finger's twitching. "You fucking--"

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered. "Let it go."

Sasuke turned to the older man sharply. "Don't you get in this! It's between him and me!"

Naruto grabbed his shirt, drawing them close. "And you don't talk to him like that! He's our teacher!"

"And your fuckbuddy, right?" Sasuke said quietly with a smile.

As if burned, Naruto backed up. "No, it's not like that. . . "

"_I love you, oh god I love you Kakashi_! I heard it, Naruto. Do you know how you sounded! It was disgusting! You're sick," Sasuke pointed to Kakashi, who was still nursing his bloody nose," and he's sick. If you want to be a slut, go ahead."

The Uchiha stormed off. Sasuke felt a strange desire to retch, but retained his dignity. He didn't look back.

Naruto looked down, but Kakashi's strong finger's held his chin up, and he pressed their bodies together, enveloping the younger boy in a gentle embrace.

Hugging back, Naruto whispered, "Is it true, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "No, Naru-chan, he's upset."

Naruto didn't believe him.

o-o-o

Sakura was sitting on a swing, feet swaying gently with the wind. She had fought so hard to keep the tears from her eyes. But now, when no one was around she let them fall with a smile.

The silence was lovely, and she lifted her head, enjoying the rain mixing with her salty tears, so even if someone did come, they couldn't distinguish the real thing.

Silence save for the clap of thunder, or streak of lightning. The sun still shone up in the sky among the clouds.

"Sakura-chan!"

Oh no. Sakura sighed, and wiped her face, staring at the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Still, she didn't look up. _Go away Lee._

Just go away.

A strong hand on her shoulder startled her, and she twitched. Lee was looking down at her, smiling so genuinely that Sakura bit her lip. She loved his smile.

Even if she didn't love him.

"Hey, Lee."

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked softly, pushing the swing slightly. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie, Sakura-chan! Your beautiful face, it's soaked with tears!"

How could this boy see through the rain? How strange.

"It's nothing Lee. Just go away."

She heard footsteps, and sighed in relief. That is, until she was being pushed harder, her feet swinging back and forth. She wouldn't smile, still.

"I'm not telling you Lee. Go away!"

"But Sakura-chan! The rain is leaving! And I'm not here for long--let me share this time with you!" He grinned and pushed the swing harder. "You don't have to tell me," he said, softer.

And so, she let him swing her.

A comfortable silence could not be associated with Lee, but this, whatever it was, was definitely new. And she liked it. Something told her a smile wouldn't keep off her face for long.

She turned back to him, and let him have it. The most brightest smile she could manage.

He kissed her cheek. "You're so perfect Sakura-chan! That's the smile I love."

He was completely prepared for her hand, and a shriek but they never came.

Instead, she grinned.

"Thank you, Lee."

o-o-o

TBC...

Thank you all for the _amazing_ feedback. Jeez! I was blown away. Reviews are like an addiction, and they seriously motivate you! More Kaka/Naru coming up, with a side of Sasu/Naru... bwhaha! What do you guys think about Sakura/Lee? I loved Lee in the manga, he's so adorable/weird.

Tell me what you think--and review! Next chapter, there's actually some Iruka/Kaka, past of course.


	5. Cut Here

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine, never will be. Sigh.

**Warning**: Shota and shonen ai, yaoi later on. Don't read if this squicks you, please!

**Rating**: R for sex, and language

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto/(one sided) Sasuke; Sakura/Lee; past Iruka/Kakashi

_There's a sort-of lime basically right off the back, so if you don't like that, skip it! And, this chapter kinda focuses on Sasuke... and that's all I'm going to say!_

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends  
**Chapter Four--Cut Here

o-o-o

_What's tomorrow worth, I'd like to know, if you can't live today? I like getting what I want, and you're it. I like kissing you senseless._

_I like blowing in your ear until you scream and smack me._

_I like teasing you while you're eating ramen._

_I love the way you smile._

_I love your innocence, and your naively._

_I love you. I can't name everything, that would fill every page of every book._

_I just want to know if you can keep my secrets and return my feelings in full._

_Maybe you can. Let's see._

_But I'm scared to tell you._

o-o-o

Naruto loved Kakashi's mouth. When that said mouth was traveling up his stomach, kissing and caressing every single patch of skin, sucking and biting and scraping--and oh! it was delicious.

He let his head fall back, and embraced Kakashi's broad shoulder's as they finally returned from their long voyage down his body. A tongue sought entrance to his mouth, and he willingly complied as it plundered through his very core, teasing every sensitive part of him into oblivion until he could take no more, screaming out and bucking and humming Kakashi's beautiful name so many times it became his own.

Every bite and kiss and--ah!--was just so intense, it pulsed in his veins, the heat feeling like a veil over his eyes, just ready to fall and crush him but that was okay. This feeling was so good that maybe, just maybe it should end sometime.

"Ahh... Kakashi-sama, st-stop!"

Just maybe he was scared of this feeling.

Dead eyes were cued on his in an instant, traces of the past still lingering in them, pain and wonder. They were beautiful, Naruto decided. He touched the side of Kakashi's cheek with a shaking hand. "I'm. . . I don't think I'm ready y-yet, sensei. I know what I said, but I just--"

A finger to his lips cut him off. Kakashi smiled. "It's alright. I understand. But now I get to called you Naru-chan the rest of the day!"

Naruto blushed, looking away and nodding. "Y...Yeah okay." He turned back fiercely, and said, "But only for today Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired man laughed unexpectedly and sat up, his bare chest pale in the light before he covered it with his discarded shirt. Getting up and offering the blond a hand, he brushed through his tangled hair with nimble finger's. "I think you should talk to Sasuke-kun, you know?"

Naruto's eyes couldn't have budged out anymore, or they'd fall out. "What! That stupid jerkfaced bastard! And after what he did to you! Are you coming down with something Kakashi?" To enforce his point, he touched the jounin's completely feverless forehead.

Taking the boy's shoulders and drawing them together, Kakashi shook his head with a grin. "You know he's. . . er, ahh, in love with you maybe? And he's not going to stop pestering you Naru-_chan_ unless you talk to the brat, er, boy."

"Uh. . .m. . . yes?" Kakashi's eyes were getting strangely psychotic in the light, and Naruto felt a shiver travel up his body as those fingers on his shoulder pressed down deeper. It meant that Kakashi was really trying to control his contempt for the Sasuke-teme. Hmm. . . Naruto nodded truthfully, bowing. "I will, Kakashi-sensei."

He found his shirt and slipped it on his slight frame, grinning as he left Kakashi's apartment, maybe the happiest he had ever been now that he had _someone_.

Sasuke wasn't a someone, he was an asshole.

Laughing at his own joke, he walked straight into a chest, and fell flat on his bottom, glaring up at none other than the Sasuke-teme. Oh, drat.

Furthermore, he definitely didn't expect the Uchiha to pick him up and run!

"What the hell're you doing Sasuke!"

Being carried bridal style through the village, with people either glaring at him because the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke was actually paying attention to him, or being laughed at because they were both boy's, was not a very fun ordeal. He didn't even know where he was being taken!

"Just shut up," Sasuke hissed in concentration, trying not to hit any branches that would mean Naruto's demise. How thoughtful.

What seemed to be a river was up ahead. Hmm. Wow. Sasuke was taking him to a river? Naruto's brain started working. _To fucking drown me out of jealousy because he can't have my sexy body! Oh my god! _Inner Naruto screamed.

The real Naruto laughed, because there was only one person that thought he was sexy. Sasuke just liked to use him. Maybe Sasuke was going to rape him? No, Sasuke, no matter how cruel and sadistic, wouldn't force anyone. . .

_But didn't he try to force you?_

Naruto smiled.

_I don't count._

Finally, Sasuke stopped, and put the blond down with a smirk. "You want to know why we're here? Look around."

Naruto grudgingly took his advice and blinked. It was a clearing of sorts, with a small river running through two equal halves of land with the forest surrounding every side.

But most of all, it was completely silent as the dead of night, with the beauty screaming at their eyes. It was breathtaking. "How. . . how did you find this? Certainly one of the--"

"No, no one. They're too stupid. It's mine; and. . . and maybe yours."

Naruto definitely didn't like the way Sasuke said that. Or the crazed gleam in his black eyes. But he shrugged and sat by the river, untying his sandals and kicking his feet into the clear water. The grass felt softer than anything he'd ever felt, except for Kakashi-sensei's hair.

When he turned back, Sasuke was watching him with hooded eyes, arms crossed, as he leant against a tree casually. Naruto shook his head. That boy was too uptight.

"Sasuke, you brought me here, but all you're gonna do is watch me? How stupid is that! Kyaa! And you call me the do--"

A sudden sandal smashing into his head told him otherwise. Naruto glanced into Sasuke's approaching face, noticing the small smile and grinned. Sasuke had a great none-evilsadisticbastard smile! He got up and slowly squeezed the other boy's unsuspecting cheeks before Sasuke brought his palm up and held his head back with a glare. "Stop that!"

"Nii! I'm sorry Sasuke, heh heh, you just looked so funny!"

Sasuke smirked. "Funny huh?"

Naruto nodded innocently, and sat down by the gentle river again, yawning. "I was suppose to be talking to you according to Kakashi-sama (Sasuke tensed as he was about to advance on his unsuspecting prey), and you definitely acted like a usual Sasuke-teme when I found you (he ignored the fact that he smashed into him) but this is so nice!"

"And?" The Uchiha growled, sitting beside the lazy fox boy. "Why did... _Kakashi _want you to talk to me?" he said his sensei's name with utter malice, as he inspected his finger nails.

Naruto gave him a sheepish look, eyes lowered. "He said you wouldn't leave us alone--Sasuke why are you seething like that! It's weird!" The blond whined.

Shaking his head, Sasuke shrugged. "That all? Who said I still cared about you?" But even as he said that his hand shot out to wipe stay hair out of the other's childish face. _Why do I care about you!_

"I didn't. But you sure seemed upset yesterday when you called me a goddamn slut! You're lucky I'm forgiving you so soon when you're so horrible to me. I'm in a good mood." Naruto gave a sultry grin.

Sasuke steeled himself. _IHatHimIHateHimWhyIsHeSoCloseToMeWhatShouldIDo? _His emotions were conflicting with each other while the dobe talked on and on and _on. _The scenery was blurring together, a pounding began in his head and Naruto's distorted voice was the only thing registering.

His body wasn't his own anymore as he took Naruto's skinny wrists and pinned him to the soft grass, breathing so heavily that his ears felt like they were bleeding.

_What am I doing? He's mine! Can't let go--strong--take!_

Scenes of his childhood, of Naruto smiling, Kakashi staring at him with those _eyes_, Itachi--

"SASUKE STOP IT!" Naruto's broken cry shattered him, inside and out and he screamed, letting go and falling back. The blond was shivering, holding his red wrists to his bare chest (he'd got his shirt off?) and there was tiny little tears in the corners of his pretty eyes.

Oh god, Sasuke had done this, he'd hurt him again. _The one I love!_

He reached out a hand to Naruto but the boy only backed up further, biting his lip tentatively. "What. . . what the hell is wrong with you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jerked suddenly, piling over as the tears came in rushes down his cheeks. He wasn't crying, not now, but Itachi's image broke through, his terrible eyes, Naruto's love for Kakashi--

Oh _god_ he was fucked.

He'd lost everything.

Not that he really _had_ anything.

But Naruto, so really that _was _everything.

o-o-o

Kakashi, after spending four hours at the book store and getting kicked out well past closing time, decided he hadn't seen Iruka-sensei in at least two weeks since. . . _it_.

It.

Kakashi's hated It.

It was the day they broke up. It was the guilty feeling he had to carry with him when he told Iruka that he was in love with _his_ former student, a fox demon, and someone entirely too young for him. Iruka's eyes were. . . they were something alright. They seemed angry, and hurt, and jealous all at once. Kakashi couldn't blame him, really.

Iruka had called him a coward, and much, much worse.

_You hide behind that mask with secrets that cut the bone, and you've been through so much but yet, you can't admit how disg--how wrong you are! How'd you find the courage now, Kakashi? I don't understand!_

Iruka had almost cried, but instead of letting a tear fall, he let his fist smash into Kakashi's face, and kicked him out before the jounin could explain. _Explain what? It's true. All of it._

He didn't work up courage, until he saw Sasuke kiss the blond kyuubi vessel. Something snapped inside of him and he knew if he didn't make the boy his, he'd be lost to the twisted Uchiha forever. People were bound to be hurt, but. . .

And yeah he was selfish but. . .

And yeah he could have handled it better but. . .

Kakashi smiled. He'd patch things up today! Seeing how Iruka was probably dying to hear his good news, and of course, everyone misses Kakashi!

He laughed happily to himself as he strolled into the Ninja Academy, grinning manically.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A bright voice interrupted him, as Sakura and--shit Lee (Lee equals Gai in Kakashi's twisted mind) greeted him before he could reach the academy doors.

"Oh, ah, hey you two. . . what're you up to on this fine day, eh?"

He finally noticed their interlocked hands, and blinked. But Sakura. . . Sasuke. . . dammit. Her smile was nice, though, for a change.

"We're going for dinner, but then I saw you so I thought I'd ask how Naruto was doing?"

He brought his finger's to his chin suspiciously. "Fine, thanks. Why don't you two run along? I've gotta talk to Iruka-sensei. And then I actually gotta find my Naru-chan."

Sakura's eyes bulged, and Lee had to escort her away, as Kakashi walked past easily. _Heh heh, that was mean. Oh well._

He was walking down the halls, sniffing the air, with hands in his pockets as always before a quietly deadly voice stopped him.

"Kakashi."

He turned to meet Iruka's violently calm stare. Hmm.

"Iruka."

Letting his face drop, Iruka sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Mmm. To apologize, sorta."

Ohh, nice one Kakashi. Apologize, sorta. Amazing.

Iruka didn't seem so enthused.

Damn.

o-o-o

TBC...

Kyaa I love Kakashi! Ahem. That was uncalled for. Excuse me. XD I'm in a crazy mood, don't mind me and review! -coughcough- oh the angst! What's wrong with our dear Sasuke-kun, eh?

I'm thinking about throwing Gaara or Shikamaru in this for this idea I have. . . Heh heh.

Bwhahah.


	6. Kiss the Demons

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. . . -tear-  
**Warning**: Yaoi, shonen ai, shota, angst.  
**Rating**: R for language and sex!  
**Pairings**: KakashixNaruto/Sasuke; Sakura/Lee; past IrukaxKakashi; Gaara?

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends  
**Chapter Five--Kiss the Demons

We should not shed tears  
That is a surrender of the body to the heart  
It is only proof  
That we are beings that do not know  
What to do with our hearts  
(Bleach manga, volume seven)

o-o-o

_I'm running blindly, I can't see where I'm going._

_Your image is the only thing I can make out, but that's fine--_

_Why is everything foggy?_

_It's like waiting for some sort of judgment or death. What's wrong with my eyes? **Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei please respond**--is this a dream?_

_I'm so tired._

_Maybe I'll just sleep, but I want to see your face when I wake up, smell your enticing scent, even though it's vague and so lost._

_You used to reek of sadness._

_Now I can barely find a trace. Did I help you?_

_My legs feel so week._

_What's **wrong** with me?_

_I hate this. Your face is so pale, so cold as the tears run down your whiskered cheeks. Am I dying?_

_This must be death._

_I don't want to leave you._

_I can't leave, not yet._

_But it's too late--I can't stop my eyes from. . . _

_. . . closing._

o-o-o

"I-I--oh--fuck!"

Sasuke was holding his chest so tightly, that Naruto thought maybe it would crack open and the real Sasuke would jump out because this definitely wasn't Sasuke behavior. It was quite unheard of. The boy looked like a frail child shocked to find his mother scolding him. Well, bad analogy considering Sasuke didn't _have_ a mother. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you? Seriously. Yeah you're pretty weird on your own but this is too much, man. You can tell me. . .!" Naruto stopped a giggle from releasing from his throat when he thought about something only _he_ would find completely hilarious. _Maybe he's on his period! Bwhaha!_

He sobered up at the small growl that came from Sasuke's lips. "_Shut_ your fucking face."

All righty then.

Moving on.

Naruto rubbed his forearm and stood rigidly, eyes darting for an easy escape. Nothing.

He turned back to Sasuke, but he found that the boy had seemingly vanished. But everything felt wrong; the situation wasn't one he really waned to be in either. All instincts were on code red. Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

_So what do I do?_

**You run.**

Eyes widening and mouth gaping, Naruto took the creepy advice from the recedes of his mind and ran as fast as he could from the peaceful little stream. Running from the Uchiha.

He only stumbled twice before he made it to Kakashi's apartment, locking the door behind him and collapsing onto the dingy couch the jounin had acquired for him.

Wiping away the tiny perspiration drops collecting together at his forehead, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Goddamn. That Uchiha needs some fucking pills or whatever."

His heart began aching.

o-o-o

"Sakura!"

Lee kept a slow pace as he came in contact with bright pink hair. The girl turned slightly, but didn't stop at his voice. Strange. Of course, this did not stop him in the least from running her down and hoisting her over his shoulder, seemingly immune to her fists and the screeching she was making.

"Ah Sakura-chan, it is _so _nice to hear your beautiful voice singing for me," he muttered dreamily, only fueling her anger.

"Lee! You're such an block head! Put me down right now!"

Oh! Her cheeks had finally turned that pretty cherry blossom color he loved so much. What joy!

"I cannot do that, my dearest Sakura. For your frown makes the toughest warrior ache inside and until I can see that sparkle and shine of your teeth I will not be sated," he shouted desperately.

Something seemed to sink in, because her struggling drastically changed from life threatening to simply half hearted.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Lee asked hopefully. "Or will I have to use. . . THE FACE!"

Sakura giggled in. . . horror, or nervous curiosity before he finally put her to her feet, grinning happily. "You're going to tell me now?"

"No, Lee, but thanks." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're so kind."

He blushed bright red, and bowed his head slightly. Really, he wasn't that bad looking.

"I love you!" he blurted, and immediately slapped a hand over his face, shaking his head. He was such an idiot! Like an angel like Sakura would actually return his feelings!

"I. . . I--you shouldn't. You deserve better, "she stuttered before releasing his hand, walking away.

He called after her, "But you're all I've ever wanted. . . "

She didn't hear him.

Or maybe she didn't want to.

o-o-o

Kakashi slid his eyes open and was graced with a throb in his brain along with an ache in his thigh. His arm was slung over something hard, and a cool thing was. . . licking him? What time was it. . . well, it was probably too early, anyway. Who gets up at. . .

He checked the clock, and it was currently six-thirty. At night. What had went on? Had Iruka seriously kicked his ass so hard that he passed out?

"Kakashi," a sensual voice whispered into his ear, and he smiled, because maybe he was just getting old. But still incredibly sexy, oh yes. Mewling started from somewhere on his left, as hands made their way onto his (bare!) chest, pinching and plucking and making Kakashi feel that he would definitely have to punish them, soon. But, because he was so merciful, he let them work. Weight settled on his lap, forcing him to open an eye again.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing eh?"

All he got for an answer was a sharp jerk of those slim hips, which were positioned oh so nicely. He moaned deep in his throat, hands going out to the boy's waist, and pulling their bodies together. "You little imp," he hissed, licking the shell of Naruto's ear, realizing it would hurt considering how dry his tongue felt but it added to the pleasure. And Kakashi always did love kinky sex. Mmm.

"Is there a reason for this?"

Naruto grinned. "Not really, I just missed you Ka-Kakashi!" The blond blushed as wondering finger's found his arousal, and took it in their grasp. "I. . . I visited Sasuke, like a good boy and I--ohhh that's nice-- almost got rap-e-ed! Kakashi!"

Kakashi grinned despite of the situation and took his hand away, settling it on Naruto's thigh instead, and laid back against the bed. "Oh?"

Glaring, Naruto followed suit and nestled into the jounin's stomach, looking up with innocent eyes (that he knew Kakashi couldn't resist) and frowned. "I'm serious! He pinned me and started mumbling and took my shirt off! It was really fucking creepy if you ask me."

Bringing a gloved finger to his lips, Kakashi's brows creased in thought. "Well, somethings obviously wrong with him--"

"You're not concerned that he could have _raped_ me? Aren't you even jealous--do you even **care**!"

But even as he finished the sentence Kakashi had him pinned under him, smiling that mysterious smile and brought their lips together in a bruising, owning kiss, thrusting his tongue in the boy's mouth. Naruto bucked and groaned under him, sliding his hands through silver hair, soft as silk. "I think I can trust that you _know_ who you belong to." Pulling away Kakashi licked his lips in satisfaction. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and slammed him against him and jerked, wrapping the blond's leg's around his waist, and set a slow, even pace.

"Ahh! Do-don't Kakashi-sensei, oh god st--oh my--"

They rocked together fiercely, Kakashi pressing the vessel into the mattress as he moved, biting down on his own lip as he felt the boy push back. It was so delicious, and he did love random sex, sweat trickling down his back as his hips thrusted with a mind of their own until the end approached.

Naruto shouted out one last time before he went limp while his breathing slowly began to return to normal, Kakashi following with a slight muffled cut off moan. He collapsed, and the room lapsed into comfortable silence.

Until, of course, Naruto started thinking. "Did we just have _shut 'em up _sex? Kakashi!"

"Maybe," was Kakashi's short answer, kissing the fox boy's cheek sweetly. "But you liked it."

Naruto's fist knocked into his head, but strangely, he didn't feel it. "Well, ahh, what were we talking about--Sasuke-kun right? That's all I remember before I had you moaning so prettily," he snickered. Bad move, indeed.

Naruto had really, _really_ sharp nails.

"I AM _NEVER _TOUCHING YOU AGAIN!"

But that was quickly dismissed when Kakashi's lips came down on his in a sweet kiss, pulling away with a loud pop that echoed in the room. Kakashi grinned. "Kidding, Naruto." His face changed into a frown, serious and solemn. "Something really is wrong with that br--kid. And I think you do need to help. Maybe you're the only one that can. . . "

"Me?" Naruto asked weakly, not liking the idea at all.

Kakashi nodded. "Think about it. He never talks, unless it's to you. He never shows interest in anyone, unless it's _you_, and he definitely broods too much for his own good, don'cha think?"

Naruto had to think it over.

"But. . . aren't _you _afraid? Even a little?"

Kakashi's brows creased. "Of what?"

Quietly," him stealing me away--you know like in the movies?"

"I have faith in you," Kakashi muttered without a thought, and smiled. "Besides," he gestured vaguely with his fingers, "you're not stupid Naru-chan, you know when to quit."

Naruto blushed, and kissed Kakashi's cheek gently. "I-I love you," he stuttered.

Shaking his head, Kakashi took Naruto's chin in his hands, licking his lips. "Not yet."

Defeated, Naruto waved goodbye and left.

Kakashi was alone, and brooding. Something he really didn't do much of. He could remember Iruka's horrible shrieks even now, and frowned.

"_You're still just like a child Kakashi! Only now do you realize you were in the wrong."_

"_That. . . that's not true. I've always been guilty, just--"_

"_Just go home Kakashi. I don't want to see you."_

"_But Naruto--"_

"_No. Go."_

Kakashi rubbed his head, combing through tangles of silver. "Shit. What am I going to do? Iruka's Naruto's world and if I tell him. . ."

He tapped his lip. "What to do, what to do. . . ?"

A headache was coming on.

o-o-o

"What do you think?"

"Better yet, why are we here?"

Glare.

Silence.

A flash. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Movement below.

"Him."

"Him? What's _he_ got to do with this?"

A pause.

"_Everything_."

Questioning looks.

"_Shut _it."

Worried glances.

A shake of the head.

Crouch. Jump, sprint.

Gone.

o-o-o

Something didn't feel right.

Sasuke hissed as the cool air, mixed with small little dots of beige covered his body, and he shook his head suspiciously.

"I know you're there. Show yourself, Gaara of the Sand."

Soft chuckling and a darkly strange glint of eyes told Sasuke that the other boy was very, _very_ close. He didn't like this. He could feel his sweat slid down and pool at his chin.

He knew he _could_ take Gaara, if he had to, but he'd rather not right now, considering how fucked up he was.

"What do you want? I won't ask you again."

Sasuke pivoted and sure enough there was the red haired wonder, blank expression on his face with Temari and Kankuro at his side, who looked highly uncomfortable.

"A question," Gaara whispered. "That's all Uchiha."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Gaara took initiative.

"Is he yours?"

Confusion and then realization. Sasuke growled low in his throat, clenching fists.

"Yes." _No._

_He's not. He hates you._

Sasuke could distinctly hear his own teeth grinding together noisily.

Gaara showed nothing, approaching him slowly. "I don't. . . believe you."

"That's fine because I don't fucking care," he hissed, tired of the constant choking feeling of sand; it was like it was crawling on his skin. Disgusting.

"You should watch your mouth Uchiha."

And Gaara was gone.

Temari and Kankuro sneered before following him, and the horrible taste of brine was gone from his mouth, the wind returning to normal.

He let out a nervous sigh.

Nervous?

Yes, he was.

And sweating. Gaara had this unsettling feeling around him at all times, it couldn't be helped.

_Must find Naruto before they do._

o-o-o

Naruto hummed quietly as he walked through the silent village, aiming for the Uchiha's house. His licked his chapped lips and smiled as the wind caressed his golden locks, blowing them away from his face in a friendly drift.

"Uzumaki."

He stopped and turned, ready to greet the dark voice before the lights went out.

"Let's go."

A nod.

Smirk.

o-o-o

TBC...

I chose Gaara. He's my natural fav, so sorry all Shikamaru lovers, he may still make an appearance. I think Gaara can pull off the whole angst thing quite well.

1- Yes, I'm sort of using the stupid Gaara is in love with Naruto because he showed him how to _loooovveee_ scenario. But not really. Just wait and see.

Haha, yeeeaaaahhhhh.


	7. The Shine of Your Smile

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warning: Yaoi! Angst.  
Rating: R, for language and sex.  
Pairing: KakaNaru; SasuNaruGaa; Saukra/Lee; past Iruka/Kakashi

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends  
**Chapter Six--The Shine of Your Smile

o-o-o

_I can't live like this anymore._

_I'm going to tell you..._

_...my secret._

o-o-o

"You're beautiful, little one. Do you care for me as I care for you?" A chuckle. "That word was always so foreign before." Pale hands caressed sun kissed skin, appreciating every contour and curve with unused gentleness. Purrs escaped full, pouty lips and shifted into a light smile.

"You smile for me so easily. For everyone. Is that really who you are? I want to know _everything_. Spill your secrets."

Blue eyes began to open, slowly, and their shine was unmistakable. Gaara allowed himself an indulgent half smile, or rather, his version of not frowning. Emotionless. He touched Naruto's tender cheek, whispering in an leery tone, "that's it, that's what I want to see."

"Eh? Whuh--where am I?"

Naruto sat up, feeling a strange weight settling on his shoulder and turned, surprised to meet deadly calm jade eyes. Gaara? What? "Just what the hell happened t'me?" he slurred sleepily.

Instead of responding, Gaara slowly touched his lips, tracing with a cold finger and pulling away with a frown.

"Gaa...Gaara? Why are you here? Just where am I?" Naruto tried again weakly, feeling his body go slack. He was so tired.

"You're here because I want you to be," Gaara finally replied, standing.

Naruto frowned, biting down on his bottom lip, tasting a hint of copper. "I don't understand?"

The redhead turned toward the door. "You don't need to."

As he left Naruto felt something akin to dread land in the pit of his stomach, a heaviness he knew wasn't good. Why would Gaara kidnap _him_? _What's with everyone's sudden obsession over me? I've been here all my life and only now people are starting to recognize my existance... after I..._

The faded red scars still decorated his pale arm. He closed his eyes and lay back down, rubbing his cheek against the mysteriously soft pillows.

_Don't say it, don't bring up those memories, not again... think about Kakashi... about how you're going to get out of this situation, anything... but _that. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-

It must have been a few hours later, because the door seemed to just creak open, and the face of Gaara was directly in his line of vision. He moaned and rolled over. "I wanna go hoooommmeeeee!" he cried.

Gaara said nothing, crossed his arms and studied him. Naruto hated that feeling more than any other, because that's all people would ever do when he was younger.

Stare at him, assessing what he was, wondering, _hating_ with their eyes...

Oh God. He couldn't take this. "St-stop," he hissed.

The silence was defining, and his whimpered, wanting to scream, to cry. Anything but the quiet. It hurt worse than a needle in the vein.

Was he... was he going crazy? Could Gaara really do that...?

"Gaara, give me some answers!"

"I think I like making you suffer," was the cold, amused reply.

Instead of retorting, Naruto decided just to stop talking. The older boy was obviously avoiding, or rather ignoring his inquires and seemed to have little intention of answering them anytime soon. So, he did what he did best, took a calm breath, and closed his eyes.

Take that Gaara!

He was going _back_ to sleep. Even though he wasn't tired at _all_.

A soft finger was suddenly lining his ear, making him shiver. He wasn't going to play this game. But that hand was... it felt so _weird_. Gaara had the strangest anatomy, ever.

Finally after several agonizing minutes, "ALLRIGHT, gawd, get off! Tell me what you want, I'll talk!"

A smirk.

Fucking...

"So..."

"Naruto," Gaara spoke slowly, and softly, and leant against the door with heavy eyes. "Speaking usually doesn't answer my questions, but I want you to tell me about... your childhood."

"My childhood?" Naruto whispered, looking straight into eternally narrowed jade eyes. "Why?"

"Just tell me."

Naruto frowned, and bit his lip, rocking back and forth with his arms around his knees. "I didn't really, uhm, have one. To put it bluntly." He sighed mournfully. "All I knew was hate." _Disgust. Dark, annoyed eyes._

Gaara eyed him quietly. He said nothing.

Naruto took it as a que to continue. "I... I had no family, no one to care. The villagers thought I was a monster, so they never treated me right..."

_Monster._

Gaara's eyes sparked, the emotion fleeting and deadly. As if saying, _you're not a monster._

Naruto felt mildly intrigued, and spurred on. "As I grew up the children hated me so much, they wouldn't play with me because of what they thought I was." He looked down and bit his lip. "But they didn't know anything, I wasn't--I wasn't! I just wanted a friend..."

_Like me._

Smiling, the blond shrugged. "And I guess, that's when I met Sasuke. He was kind of like me, but in a different way. He was quiet and he hated me too, but not like the others. He didn't care about the kyubi, he just plain didn't like me." Naruto giggled slightly, recalling sweet memories of rivalry. "We fought all the time, I mean, just like cats and dogs but I consider... er, I _used_ to consider him my best friend. Now... I don't really know."

"And that's pretty much all," he finished with a sad smile.

Gaara was silent as usual, but somehow he seemed closer. Naruto wiped the easy smile off his face, and blushed. He'd just split his entire life story to the dangerous sand nin. Strangely, he didn't feel any destructive presence, and Gaara seemed to somehow relate in his quiet state.

"The kyubi... why were you chosen to carry it?" Gaara murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto shrugged defectively, folding his hands against his lap. "I really don't know... I guess they just picked a baby." 1

"Ah..."

Gaara stood suddenly, and took the younger boy's hand, pulling him up against his chest, and looked down into those innocent clear blue eyes with something Naruto couldn't really place.

"I love you," he whispered softly, just loud enough that Naruto's world shattered in a million pieces and glued themselves back together again in one agonizing split second. Time itself seemed to stop, and Naruto's heart suddenly swelled at those gentle words, his mind remembering shiny silver hair and dark eyes that he loved to drown in.

"But...you hardly know me, and Ka... Kakashi..." he wailed, confused.

He felt warm, like a drug was invested in his system, and so sleepy. His eyes slipped closed, resting his head delicately on the sand nin's sharp shoulder.

"I know enough."

Everything went black after that.

o-o-o

_Gotta find him--fuck--where the hell would someone like Gaara..._

Sasuke ran like a he was being chased by vicious animals all through the streets of Konoha, heaving and choking and holding back the terrible burn erupting throughout his body, trying to breath and failing miserably as he finally gave himself a rest, sucking in the precious air. Wasting generous time. Asking himself over and over and over again, _just why do I care?_ when he already knew the answer.

**He's the most precious person I have.**

So he started up again, intent to kill present in his black swirling depths, hate and an acute sense of possession clearly taking hold of his body, willing his legs to move when he felt he couldn't, wanting to get there first, to show something he never thought he could. To show he cared.

_Gotta beat that freak, gotta win--_

Sasuke stopped as he sensed a chakra he couldn't place, and sand littering the wind like infesting bugs. _Gaara's smarter than that, unless he wants me..._

He smirked a canine grin, and darted away.

o-o-o

**Naruto.**

Kakashi's senses were going wild, especially since he had just saw the Uchiha running into a corner a few seconds ago, and now he had one of those heavy feelings in the bottom of his stomach. He _was_ on his way to try Iruka again, fully prepared to be beaten so badly no one would recognize him.

But this seemed more important. If the blond wasn't trying to subdue Sasuke, then where was he?

He also felt a strange, dark presence, but he couldn't quite place it this morning. Something difficult for even him, an elite jounin to really feel out, but as if it had never existed in the first place, it was gone.

_Dammit, just when I've worked up enough courage too... gah._

So Kakashi did what any loving sensei-turned-boyfriend would do and followed the Uchiha, carefully keeping his distance and hiding behind the alleys as the boy sprinted through the main street, pushing women and children alike to get to his goal. Interesting. Kakashi actually put away his Itcha Itcha Paradise. That was saying something.

What he didn't expect, was those dark eyes to land on him, and glare as the boy tore up the street with fire glowing from his frame.

o-o-o

Blue eyes flickered open, and then closed right away at the hateful bright light filling his iris in the small, different room. It was bigger, a little more cleaner. There was a futon, big enough for two, right in the middle. A certain sand nin was eyeing him calmly from his spot on the wall, arms crossed and... smiling? If Naruto knew anything at all, he knew that Gaara of the Sand did not smile.

At least, not one so painfully _open_. It almost seemed to hurt.

"You're awake," Gaara's cool voice flooded his ear, a dull throbbing taking place behind his temple. Naruto tried to react, but found he was bound, hands behind his back. He also found himself sitting beside the door, and looked up with a confused stare he knew Gaara probably wouldn't answer.

"Whuh..."

His voice wouldn't come out. What the hell? He tried again, but this time, only a small squeak would start.

"Your voice doesn't work."

_No shit jackass. Tell me why? _Naruto frowned.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you're a nice little fox." Gaara smirked, seemingly amused at some private joke of his before reaching out a hand and caressing the smooth cheek of the blond ninja as he seemed so fondly of doing.

"Can you... do that for me?"

Gaara was sick! Naruto resisted as cold lips pressed against his, even colder hands clamping down on his shoulders. _Oh god, not this..._

Gaara didn't go any further, just pulled away and looked blankly at the struggling shinobi. The redhead seemed to be slightly embarrassed. Something clicked in Naruto's small little brain.

_This is gotta be the first time Gaara's ever kissed someone! That means he doesn't know how to use his thingy! I'm saved!_

Think again. Gaara only smiled,

and descended again.

o-o-o

_I'm still in love wi... with Sasuke._

Sakura was reasoning to herself, contemplating the horrible ways she could kill herself for being such a stupid _pig_ and thinking simply, _I'm such a _disgusting _person_. Because she had love, but she couldn't except it... and it seemed that no matter what Sasuke did to her, her heart would still be completely devoted to him.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, but she vigorously wiped them away, hating herself so, so much. Lee _loved_ her, and he wasn't a bad guy, so sweet and kind...

While Sasuke was stoic, and didn't care about anyone unless their name was Uzumaki.

She sighed.

Lee had stopped trying to follow her. Sakura smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was just about to turn the next corner when rough hands shoved her out of the way, onyx eyes looking down in disgust for one split second before the figure darted past at lightning speed.

"Miserable girl," the shadow hissed. She fell hard upon the ground, crying out in surprise as her Sasuke-kun ran out of sight.

More heated tears left her face as a hand reached for hers and lifted up, settling her on her feet with simple grace as another dark eye looked into hers apologetically before it, too, vanished.

She could only recognize the silver blur as Kakashi-sensei.

Were they having a race of some sort?

But Sasuke wouldn't participate in something so childish... no, it had to be something about Naruto!

And yet again, what could she really do? Sakura bitingly saw the complete disgust filled in Sasuke's eyes as he nearly ran her over, hating her with deadly silence.

She was just another obstacle.

And she... accepted that.

o-o-o

Temari hated waiting. She hated this house, and the fact that she had to guard a frikkin' door while Gaara was having his way with the little fox boy in the next room for his own purposes. She shuddered violently. Gaara with anyone was just creepy, she didn't need mental pictures. Apparently, Kankuro was having the exact same thoughts, as he shivered too, a frown heavy on his face.

Thankfully, something happened in those next few seconds. She heard some sort of scream, and the door was flattening Kankuro as she turned. Temari hissed when the Uchiha had a kunai in his fingers, ready to strike. "WHERE IS HE!" the boy shrieked, eyes turning the color of ripe blood. She stood her ground, even as the raven haired boy raised his arm.

"Maybe you should go find him yourself, Uchiha." She grinned.

He apparently didn't find it so funny and threw his weapons, which she easily dodged and was about to use her own equipment, but silver caught her eyes.

Hatake Kakashi had eluded them both, and was now walking toward Gaara's room he had occupied with the blond boy.

She didn't dare stop him, his chakra emitting in waves.

But she couldn't say the same for Sasuke, his eyes growing redder by the minute.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you goddamn pedophile!"

With that little note, Sasuke ran at Kakashi.

o-o-o

TBC...

'Kaayy... got some stuff to explain.

1- I don't think Gaara knows Naruto's past, since where I live, the bookstore only has the manga volumes 1-8(9) and I don't have any money to buy Shonen Jump... I'm _poor_. But anyway, I'm up to the Chuunin exams. With that asshole Kabuto. Hinata vs.Neji, etc...

2- Yes, you will finally know what's wrong with Kakashi. Woo! In the next chapter... dun dun dun! AND you will finally know what happened to Naruto... exciting, ne?

3-...Okay I lied... it's already a GaaNaru Scenario... DEAL. I love GaaNaru...

4- (When will this end? Hahah never!) Does anyone really object to the amount of attention I give to Lee and Sakura? I absolutely love that pairing and it's so rare... but if people think it's taking precious time out of the chapter, let me know. I'll save them a chapter at the very end or something. Remember, I'm writing this for me, AND the fans!

The End. -dies-


	8. Twisted Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine. Le sigh.  
Warning: Yaoi! Angsty situations.  
Rating: R for sex and language.  
Pairings: KakaNaru, Irukaka; SasuNaruGaa; LeexSakura

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends**  
_Chapter Seven: Twisted Heart_

o-o-o

Kakashi sighed deeply. It was definitely not the last time, either.

Sasuke just insisted on testing his patience, which were, mind you, impeccable. He could sit through a trip to the Ninja Licensing Department (1) no sweat, but watching Sasuke circle him like a piece of meat was quite frustrating. His hands were just itching to rip the kid a new one, also.

Sasuke snarled, and somewhere in Kakashi's mind he could distinctly hear the clothes falling off of his lover. Time itself seemed to slow to an agonizing pace. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed uncharacteristically. "I don't have _time _for this Sasuke! Naruto's in there, and I'd rather not fight you, if I can help it."

The Uchiha shook his head angrily, lifting his chin up slightly in a condescending manner, but complied silently, aiding Kakashi in kicking down the door, even as his smoldering blood red eyes were burning through the white haired man's back dangerously. Kakashi unconsciously let out a sigh of relief, when Naruto had Gaara struggling on the floor. He smiled at the glaring boy.

"I see you've got this one covered."

Naruto's startled face landed on his briefly, before flickering to Sasuke. "Oi! What'er you standing there for, fuckin' help me! He drugged me and was planning on having his way with me! Lucky if wore off..." Kakashi shrugged, still grinning slightly. His body began moving toward the blond, but Sasuke pushed him away, stalking foreword. His foot came down hard on the writhing Gaara's chest, a deep frown etched in his features. Naruto stared up at him in a type of awe. "Sa... Sasuke?"

"Stay down," the Uchiha hissed, arms crossed.

"Ga... Gaara!" Temari shrieked as she bolted into the room, but was soon stopped by Kakashi, his hand snaking out to her arm, its grip firm.

"Ah ah," he chuckled softly. "Your little brother has a bit of explaining, ne?"

Temari bit her lip, fan falling limply at her side.

"He's just, very, very lonely," she whispered dejectedly, shooting a pitying glance toward the redhead, who was still under Sasuke's sandal. Gaara didn't seem to protest, seemingly losing the will to fight. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto," Kakashi murmured gently, casting a look at the yawning boy. "What happened?"

Naruto finished pulling on his shirt, stretching his sore joints a bit before finally speaking. "He kidnapped me... but I forgive him Kakashi-sensei. Temari's right. He feels just as I used to feel." His blue eyes saddened slightly, lip curled up. He offered his hand to Gaara, but Sasuke grabbed it instead.

"No."

"Sasuke!"

They glared at each other, Sasuke's eyes a crazed onyx as his chakra flared. Naruto gritted his teeth, pushing against the older boy's collar. "What gives you the right to make my decisions for me?"

"Well you seem to lack the capacity!" Sasuke shot back, bitter and somewhat hurt, although he'd never admit it.

"Fuck you! If you weren't such a freaking crazy asshole this past week then--"

"AH-_He_m. You two should move this conversation outside." Kakashi smiled, ushering the bickering boy's out before turning back to Temari and Gaara, Kankuro finally awaking from his concussion from being trampled on moments before.

"I'm sorry for your loneliness, Gaara, but Naruto has a mind and makes his own choices. You're going to have to find someone ah, well a bit more 'into' you. Do I make sense?"

Gaara nodded simply, sighing deeply. "He was the only one who... made me feel. But if his wish is not to be with me..., I'll respect it." He glanced at Temari and Kankuro. "Lets go."

In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Kakashi shrugged on his way out of the dingy little house. "Now why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing them again?"

"Ahhh you buttfucking pig--"

"I'll kill you dobe and bury your body under the--"

Kakashi had the overwhelming urge to cry, taking Naruto's arm in his large hand, and pushing back the seething Uchiha, he simply stuck up his nose. "Enough of that. It's strangely annoying that you two can't live with each other, but can't live _without_, either." Kakashi grinned at the dark blushes meeting his eyes, snickering quietly to himself even though Naruto gave him a venomous hiss.

"Kakashi! What the hell, I thought you lo--

"I'm ready for that fight now, Kakashi-_sensei_," Sasuke suddenly growled lowly, licking his lips and arranging his hands and feet. One white brow lifted in amused surprise, Kakashi's finger's dancing across his mask.

"Really, Sasuke? And what makes you think I'd fight my stu--"

"Ex," Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi picked up the sentence flawlessly. "Student. Especially over that idiot." Kakashi motioned fondly to the glaring Naruto, who flipped him the finger as he turned around.

"Hey I heard that!"

Sasuke smirked slightly, head bent, ready to pounce. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, frown etched into the fabric covering his mouth. Sasuke was really going to attack him. Kakashi's frown lifted, his mask shifting.

"Bring it, kid."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he launched himself at the older man, nothing but bare bandaged fists and sharp boned ankles flying in the air. Kakashi thrust his knee back, other leg going forward to get a hold on the ground while his arms shot up to block all of Sasuke's basic techniques. Naruto watched a little far off, morbidly fascinated at the two's exchange. Vicious hits and punches were thrown, none of which landed on Kakashi's face, or lower body. Kicks precisely making connections that any other ninja wouldn't detect, but Kakashi had them all calculated, and dodged each one.

Sasuke grinned sadistically, making as many symbols as he had time for, while Kakashi analyzed and waited. A red hot chidori formed, but instead of using it to attack the other man, Sasuke launched it upward, into the little house the sand nins used as a hideouts of sorts. As Kakashi lept away from the wreckage of falling wood and brick, Sasuke took the distraction to grab as many kunai as his hands could hold and rip them into the air, letting them soar like birds through the sky.

Kakashi sprinted down the street, Sasuke hot on his heels, Naruto glumly following along.

"You can't escape Kakashi, I want a _fight_, not your back," the Uchiha snarled roughly, breathing becoming erratic with excitement and fatigue.

The silver haired jounin just ran faster, grinning to himself as Sasuke's shuriken's darted past in a haze of fury, chidori's

glinting almost _too_ close for comfort.

"Sorry Sasuke-_kun_, I guess you're just not up to par." _Okay, so maybe I'm enjoying this a little bit... not every day you get to put the Uchiha Sasuke in his place._

Of course, Kakashi's words had to come and bite him in the ass, literally. Something hot singed at the hem of his jacket, on his back, spreading quickly because of the wind and searing him on his bottom. He bit down haggardly on his lower lip, tasting the blood as it squirted out, eyes clinching, trying to ignore the fire. His hands were forming symbols, and water thankfully saved him as he ducked around a corner, letting the Uchiha brazenly fly past. His foot caught the still following Naruto, grabbing the boy just as Sasuke turned around, positively livid at being tricked by such simplicity.

Kakashi waved, eye showing his mirth at leaving the frustrated Sasuke behind, while he and Naruto disappeared in a gentle cloud of smoke, arriving just outside the hidden leaf village. He snickered slightly as the blood fell on his ass, rubbing his head.

"What the hell Kakashi?"

The jounin brought a finger to his lips, shrugging. "It'll buy us some time." His mood turned suddenly serious. "Naruto, I've got to tell you this now..."

"Kakashi?" Naruto's bright blue eyes blinked in surprise, and he stood slowly, shakily bringing his hand to Kakashi's face to pull down his mask. "You sound... weird. Like, serious weird. Somethin' wrong?"

Kakashi shrugged, for the first time in his life looking completely and utterly lost. "I've been trying to tell you something, and ahhh, this is going to be difficult..."

Naruto smiled, hooking his scrawny arms around the older man's neck and embraced him, breathing in his scent. "Just tell me... _Kashi_, but this is pretty sudden. Did it just happen?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi clutched the boy closer, his heart easing at the simple contact. "No... but I've just worked up the courage to tell you."

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed, fisting his jacket desperately. "You... you gotta tell me, now. C'mon. I hate feeling worried like this."

Looking up with desolate eyes, Kakashi let his lips ghost over Naruto's skin gently, his words flowing like a prayer. "Somethings wrong with my Sharingan eye... it's giving me snips of time periods in the future, and it always ends up with my death, and you leaving me... God Naruto, I can't--"

"Is that why... why you've been so afraid to love me...?" Naruto whispered heart breakingly, his hands fiddling with a stray string nervously. "Because you're afraid you're going to _die_?"

"Yes. It's why I've been so distant... why I've never told you, ah, how I've felt."

Stubbornly, Naruto ripped away from the older man, lip excessively bleeding from the pressure he put on it. "Then why did you confess to me all of a sudden. I'm not stupid Kakashi, is this some dumb idea so you can break up with me or something?"

Slowly Kakashi's hands found themselves sliding up Naruto's shoulders, lips touching his ear playfully. "I wouldn't do that to you. The visions stopped suddenly. I thought they were gone... how wrong I was. Please believe me, Naruto. You know I wouldn't lie to you... not about important things, anyway," Kakashi tried to grin, failing miserably in the process.

The blond nodded, glancing up with a sullen face.

"Just when I've found my happiness..."

Kakashi hugged him tighter. "No, these things, they might not come true. We can prevent them."

"No," Naruto whispered brokenly. "If you're seeing the future, then I've gotta be living in the past."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto turned slightly, eyes narrowed. "I mean images don't just come to you, of _all_ people Kakashi. So we're in the past watching our destinies unfold, I guess."

Kakashi shrugged, finger's scraping against the ugly orange jumpsuit Naruto still insisted on wearing, his shoulder's tensing up. He tried to give a warm, fake smile.

"You're giving up?"

"I thought I'd be saying that," Naruto laughed, the sound more of a cough than anything. His small frame seemed to much more fragile now, that he was open and vulnerable for the world to see. Kakashi brushed a stray lock of hair away from the big blue eyes he adored.

"The tabled often turn, Naruto. You know that better than anyone."

"So I do," Naruto breathed.

o-o-o

TBC... well... PLOT TWIST. Wooo! Goddamn, I need to actually put in the stupid Kakairu back story. GAH.

1- Hah, I made it up. It's like the DMV.

Yay! I got my very first flame!

Kukuku... here it is... I know it's childish to reply... but... TOO bad. :D

_FDSF: It sucked BIG TIME. Find something other to do than write unintelligent stories on pedophiles and gay men._

Pffft. -giggle-. How 'intelligent' of you. You must feel articulate now. Congratulations. Pedophiles? Naruto knows what he's doing. And he likes it, too. Kakashi isn't forcing him, either. :D

Ugh. People are so stupid. I label this every chapter, yet they never listen. But I've always wanted to do that. :3 Jerk. Well anyways, I worked uber hard on this little chappie... hint hint! Bwhahah.


	9. Ore No Mono

Disclaimer: Not mine. Le sigh.  
Warning: Yaoi! Angsty situations.  
Rating: R for sex and language.  
Pairings: KakaNaru, Irukaka; SasuNaruGaa; LeexSakura

**Notes**: KakaIru backstory ahead. It's fluffy. :D Yes, I've actually got around to it. : **Lemon-ish **thing at the bottom. Not your _thing_, skip it.

o-o-o

**The River Never Ends  
**Chapter Eight: Ore No Mono

o-o-o

What are dreams, really? Stupid, vague ideas that never come to pass.

His won't come true. What he wants, it's too far away, too impossible. He's long since given up the idea to wish impossible things. What a silly notion.

That's why Kakashi is about to go into the Ninja academy, flowers stealthily hidden behind his back. He adjusts his jacket, scratching his chest. He opens the double doors, and every spec of white on the wall, he remembers. The floors are perfect images in his mind as if they were sowed there. He stops at Iruka's classroom, smiling softly.

The teacher is still there, still working so diligently. Iruka's brow creases in concentration, his hand scribbling across his papers quickly. Kakashi strolls into the room, the nervousness in his body slowly fading. Cautiously, he approaches Iruka's desk. Still, the other man doesn't look up.

It gives Kakashi plenty of time to second guess himself.

_Are these too feminine? Will he think that I think that he thinks - _

His thoughts are left broken when kind brown eyes meet his, locking and drawing him in.

"Kakashi." A smile spreads across Iruka's face, the tension in his neck lessening. "Aren't you supposed to be with Team Seven?"

Shrugging, Kakashi fluidly pulls out his present, and Iruka lets past his lips a tiny gasp. The colors of the flowers reflect in Iruka's soft eyes, and Kakashi thinks it's a beautiful sight.

"For you," he murmurs.

The scraping of the chair on the tile makes Kakashi wince, Iruka standing to meet Kakashi in his full height. He takes the extended bouquet gingerly, bring them up to his nose and taking a whiff of their sweet smelling aroma.

"They're lovely."

Breathing out, Kakashi grins, even if Iruka can't see it. "You do?"

Iruka nods, taking a random vase from a drawer in his desk. Kakashi doesn't say anything, leaning against said desk as Iruka bustles around the room, taking a cup of water by the window sill. He puts his gift beside Kakashi, looking at it fondly.

_Flowers were a good idea._

With renewed confidence, Kakashi asks solidly, "D'you want lunch? I thought we could -

Groaning, Kakashi's stomach growls, the monstrous sound startling both of them. It sounds like steel being peeled from an automobile.

"- grab some together," he finishes, with a smirk.

When Iruka chuckles, Kakashi studies everything about his features. He is _nothing_ like **him**. So different. But... maybe different is good, he thinks. It's connection, that's all he needs anyway.

"Sure, why not. It sounds like _you_ haven't eaten today, anyway."

_You're safe, now._

-

Their first date, not counting lunch that day, is a bit of a disaster.

Kakashi has to wear wet pants. He couldn't _not_ wear them, they're his **lucky** pair. He could have prepared and not woken up way late, so he could of washed _and_ dried them, but that's the draw backs of being Hatake Kakashi.

The pants problem really wasn't as bad as when he walked right into that random pole. It's dark, and he chalks it up to being nervous. Of course, a top jounin wasn't expected to see stupid things, anyway.

Like poles.

He's already thirty-two minutes late as it is when he steps up to Iruka's apartment. When he knocks, Iruka is less than thrilled, but gets over it. Kakashi smiles, and notices Iruka's impeccably clean. He snickers, a blush rising to his cheeks, because Iruka's hair isn't in that cocked up rooster tie. Instead, it's laying freely around his shoulders.

He looks nice, _very _**nice.**

Kakashi escorts Iruka out, casually glancing downward to Iruka's delicious looking ass. He prides himself on two things, more than anything. That would be perverting, and peeping.

So of course, he gets caught.

"Are you staring at my ass?"

And of course, Kakashi vehemently denies it. "Pfft. No."

When they actually make it to the restaurant, horrible things happen. The service is terrible and finally, the Waiter brings their drinks, only to spill them all over _Kakashi_. He finds a chicken bone in his steak. The stupid, annoying boy flirts with Iruka non-stop.

He walks Iruka home, and dogs attack him before he makes it to the other man's door. Pieces of meat were hidden in his sandal. He makes a mental note to slaughter that Waiter.

But the kiss -

That made it all worth it.

Even if...

Blond. Blue.

Not even _close_.

-

They date, and Kakashi is happy for a while. Iruka is kind and generous. He lets Kakashi be his perverted self, while appreciating it.

But one day changes everything. One moment. Kakashi decides he actually feels like _ramen_ for once, **his** food. So he leads Iruka down there, because money is not on his agenda.

Everything is perfect, as perfect as the word can be, and they talk like it's going out of style. Iruka is a very interesting person, really. Always asking about his jobs and missions. Nice of him. When Iruka asks about **him** Kakashi can only stutter out a few meaningful phrases like - _yeah, he's getting better. Pretty annoying, still, but that's just me. You're not hungry? I'm not trying to change the subject._

And Kakashi slowly looks up when Iruka's strong hand touches his shoulder, and hot breath is on his ear, whispering. "Isn't that Naruto and Sas - "

And yes, yes it is. Kakashi watches them. Sasuke is being dragged by the other boy, who's whining for ramen. It's like a trap, because Kakashi's visible eye singles in on the blond hair, the smiling face. His heart plummets in his stomach, his muscles tightening.

Sasuke inches toward Naruto's face, lips connecting. Kakashi vaguely registers Iruka's shocked gasp.

He sneaks a glance at the other man, who is smiling knowingly.

"Well, I'll be."

Kakashi frowns.

He knows he's going to break Iruka.

But it makes his resolve all the more harder.

-

Naruto whispered something inaudible into Kakashi's hair, groaning with the force of the older man's powerful thrusts. Hands intertwined, lips attached, they were in heaven.

The sheets twisted around Naruto's torso, overheated but in bliss as he met Kakashi for everything he was worth, a silent moan leaking from his mouth. They kissed passionately, the jounin's hand's caressing his body so tenderly. Naruto smiled, but held in his giggle, not wanting to break the mood.

Every thing was soft, and completely on _fire_.

His first time.

His _virginity_ was Kakashi's.

And Naruto was fine with that.

His knuckles were white, his fingers clutching the skin between Kakashi's own. Teeth nipped at his ear, catching his lobe and nibbling on it delicately.

"Ahh, Ka... "

"I, I know."

Blue eyes met black, and red, adoring.

Kakashi let out a string of incoherent phrases, his hips slowing as he reached perfection inside his lover, head thrown back while he kissed the supple flesh of the boy's neck. He felt Naruto's frame quake underneath his, and let himself go.

The high eventually brought him down.

"I love you."

_This will last. I won't let the dark put out his light._

"Always," the jounin whispered, laying his head against the blond's chest, breathing adjusting.

Finger's threaded through his milky white hair, massaging his scalp gently.

"Are you willing to fight?"

"Are you?"

Once again, eyes connected, and lost themselves.

Naruto nodded, lips set in a firm line.

"Always."

o-o-o

TBC...

I doubt you're going to get anymore Gaara in this. Sorry. : It doesn't work for my plot anymore.

And check out Forget Me Not, if you're looking for a SasuNaru AU, based on the _Nightmare Before Christmas._ -blushes- Because this fic, will most likely, end up KakaNaru.

I hope you liked this. :D


End file.
